Printed content, either textual or image-based, as a printed document may be provided with machine-readable links which may be read optically using an image capture device, coupled to a computing system. Each of such machine-readable links may be encoded or associated with various types of information (also referred to as payload). Such information in turn may supplement or complement the content of the printed document. Examples of such links include one- or two-dimensional barcodes, digital watermarks, image fingerprints, image watermarks, and the like. Interaction with such machine-readable links allows any user to access information encoded within the respective machine-readable links.